


Encore

by CupidStrikes



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rush of endorphins from the performance must have gone to Tokiya's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore

Encore

 

_I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_   
_these words are all I have so I write them_   
_I need them just to get by._

 

Haruka is waiting for them when they run off stage. Syo all but had to drag Otoya away from the crowd, and the six of them stand in the green room all sweaty and giddy with adrenaline. Ren plucks a rose from one of the bouquets waiting for them and offers it to Haruka. He laughs when she blushes and turns away, and he slings an arm around Masato's shoulders and offers it to him instead. Natsuki tugs at Syo's arm and suggests they go and sign autographs outside. Haruka agrees, and laughs when she is swept away towards the exit. Otoya grins and turns to follow them when a hand grabs his wrist. He turns back to Tokiya, and smiles at him.

“Yeah, Tokiya?” His cheeks have begun to ache but he can't seem to stop grinning. Even Tokiya is smiling more than usual. Not quite the over-exaggerated (and near creepy, in Otoya's opinion) smile of his HAYATO persona, but something Otoya is sure he'll only see after a show like this one. Tokiya keeps a hold of his wrist and takes him in the opposite direction from the others. The brightness of the green room is replaced with dark, tight corridors and low, dim lights, and panels with small red and green lights all over them. Otoya is unsure how Tokiya can know his way around this place as he's sure even HAYATO has never performed here, but Tokiya's steps don't once falter. He has to stare at the ground after a while; there are wires everywhere, and Otoya is sure that if he trips he's likely to concuss himself on one of the heavy-looking bars or pieces of stage equipment that are laying around. He is about to ask Tokiya just where he's been taken when the other stops. The movement is so abrupt that Otoya almost bumps into him, and he frowns at Tokiya's back, poking him.

“Toki?” He yelps a bit when he is suddenly pushed into the wall. Thick cables dig into his back and he's fumbling for something to brace himself against to push himself back up when a hot hand gropes at his crotch. It startles a cry out of him, and when Tokiya kisses him he feels the other man smile against his skin.

“You...Tokiya...What are you doing?” His voice catches at the end when the presence over him is lost as Tokiya kneels in front of him. Otoya is utterly confused until he feels the rough leather of Tokiya's gloves against his midriff and then on his cock.

When they make love, Tokiya is usually pretty conventional: they've never done anything remotely sexual outside the bedroom, and were he not so intense during the act Otoya might have ventured to call him prudish. He doesn't doubt that it's for their own safety – idols are forbidden to love, after all – but Tokiya won't even allow friendly touches where they might be seen. The rush of endorphins from the performance must have gone to Tokiya's head. That this is so out of character for him only makes his cock harder, and if Tokiya of all people feels confident enough to disregard caution, then who is Otoya to protest? He fists a hand in Tokiya's hair, still damp with sweat from the performance, and he grins at him when his lover looks up. Dark as it is down here, he knows he can see it. He feels the huff of laughter against his bared skin, and then feels nothing and everything all at once when Tokiya's mouth closes on his shaft. Tokiya has been fond of giving him oral sex since they had begun to see each other intimately, but Otoya has never quite adjusted to the first sensations of having such a talented mouth on the most sensitive area of his body, and he's not sure he wants to. Nothing compares to the way it drives all the air from his body and makes him want to ignore all sense of decency and just fuck Tokiya's mouth until he comes. He doubts Tokiya would mind all that much but he doesn't want to be teased about lacking control afterwards.

Tokiya never does anything half-heartedly and this is no exception. Otoya has to carefully time his intakes of breath to avoid suffocating as each movement from his partner is smooth and controlled and confident and designed just to choke all the air out of him. The smug git smirks the entire time he does it, too. Otoya pulls harder on his hair and growls softly under his breath, pressing forward enough to make Tokiya wince. He grins for all of a second before Tokiya's hands suddenly grab his hips and force them against the wall. His hold is solid, and Otoya squirms as much as he can under those fingers, biting his lip when he feels Tokiya's throat flex against the head of his cock. Otoya knows Tokiya is skilled with his mouth, else he wouldn't be able to sing as well as he does, but he's unsure how he translates all the vocal training into _this_. Unless there is a class on it specific to the S Class but he's certain Ren or Syo would have said something before now. It's not even the way Tokiya moves and curls his tongue around his shaft or how perfectly he controls his breathing to never break off before Otoya has come, but the way that Tokiya _hums_ around him. The bastard.

Otoya vaguely worries about the noise they're making. Surely there are stage hands around nearby to hear the scuffle of clothes and hands against the walls and that incessant humming. The tune almost seems familiar if Otoya concentrates hard, and if Tokiya is composing whilst sucking his cock Otoya is going to punch him later. He lightly pulls on his hair again and tries to glare at him when Tokiya's gaze flicks upwards. It fails. Refusing to be deterred, Otoya leans down as much as he can with his hips still pinned to the wall and pinches Tokiya's nose.

“Git.” He hisses affectionately before gasping when he feels teeth scrape against his skin. He releases Tokiya almost instantly, teetering forwards slightly before bracing himself against the other's shoulders. His legs shake a little, and he curses Tokiya under his breath, shuddering when those teeth slide against his shaft again and he knows Tokiya heard him. Good. He laughs breathlessly and dugs his fingers into Tokiya's shoulders hard as another lance of pleasure shoots up his spine. Tokiya will have bruises there tomorrow to match the ones Otoya will have on his hips. He growls around Otoya's cock, making the latter laugh.

“You're...not threatening, love.” He grins and ruffles his hair until it stands on end. Tokiya pulls off to retort and Otoya takes his chance. He steps forward and pushes those hands away from his hips before fitting his fingers back into the red marks on Tokiya's shoulders to push him into the wall.

“Otoya-” Tokiya's protest is lost when Otoya pushes his cock back into his mouth.

“Finish what you started.” Otoya doesn't sound even half as confident as he'd like, panting and breathy with arousal as he is, but he feels Tokiya shiver all the same and that tongue laps against the underside of his cock once gain.

In the back of his mind, Tokiya is aware that the others are likely wondering where they are by now, but he is confident that none of them could find them here. He knows their time is limited, though, if they don't want to answer awkward questions. The others probably suspect the truth (he's sure Ren and Masato already assume, and Haruka looks at him too closely to not be suspecting there is something between them, smart as she is) and he doubts they care, but Saotome and the other teachers, the fans, and the press, won't be nearly as forgiving. He feels the way Otoya's body still tremors with arousal, and all worry is cast from Tokiya's mind as he slips a hand down to his own erection and straightens his neck a little. He can see the way his lover struggles with himself, and he lightly flicks his hip with his free hand, giving Otoya a smirk when he looks down. He had been trying to coax him into letting go for the past two months, and he had hoped that the adrenaline rush from the performance might have have been just the thing to lower his defences enough to have him do it. He hums around Otoya's cock again, knowing it irritated and aroused his lover, and is rewarded when Otoya nearly chokes him with a sharp thrust forward. Blinking away the moisture from his eyes, Tokiya curls his hand around Otoya's hip and tugs him closer. The redhead seemed to get the idea as Tokiya found himself pressed hard enough into the wall that he's sure the cables there will leave bruises on his pale skin that will be awkward to adequately explain. Tokiya doesn't care though, as Otoya's cock almost pulls all the way out of his mouth before pushing back in earnestly until he gags slightly around it. Above him Otoya shudders and lets out a breathy moan.

It doesn't take long after that. Otoya keeps Tokiya pinned to the wall and cups a hand around the back of his head to prevent him banging it before giving in and forcing him to swallow his cock over and over. He's been given enough signs to know his lover wants it as much as he does. He digs his fingers painfully into Tokiya's scalp when he comes, and pulls back enough that Tokiya doesn't choke, only coughs once before swallowing. He licks the last few droplets from his lover's cock and pulls back as much as he can, pinned between the wall and Otoya's crotch as he is. Otoya releases him and stumbles backwards a few steps, grasping the bar on the side of the narrow balcony they're on. Below, men are beginning to clear stage of glitter and confetti and the odd pair of underwear. Tokiya leans forward and clears his throat. Otoya looks down and grins sheepishly. He kneels in front of Tokiya, kissing his lover and gently prizing his fingers off his cock. Circling his fingers around it, he moves his hand steadily up and down the shaft. Tokiya leans forward and presses his face into Otoya's neck as he fights to keep quiet. The sounds from the stage hands float up clear enough that if they make too much noise they risk being heard. Otoya turns his head to catch Tokiya's lips in his own and wraps his free arm around him as he brings him over the edge to climax as well. Tokiya might have masterful control of his tongue, but advanced guitar required nimble and strong fingers, and Otoya always managed to make him squirm and moan for this.

No sound leaves Tokiya when he comes, just a few harsher breaths before he leans a little heavier on Otoya's shoulder. The latter chuckles and frees his hand, lightly poking Tokiya's lips until he licks the off-white liquid from his fingers. Otoya shivers and kisses him once his hand is clean.

“We should go.” He whispers, and slowly rises. His knees ache from pressing into the cables all over the floor, and Tokiya's wince when he stands made Otoya think twice about complaining; his lover had been on his knees longer, after all. They straighten out their costumes, and Otoya lets Tokiya lead him back to the green room. It is empty. The two look at each other and shrug, heading through to the stage door and stepping outside. Otoya shivers and rubs his bare arms as the cold night air envelopes them. The fabric of their costumes is thin, designed to prevent them getting too hot with all the dancing and the heat from the stage lights, and provides no protection against the light wind. He looks around, and grins when he spots a flash of white and orange several feet away.

“Ren!” Otoya jogs over to the group, grinning. The others turn to face him, and Syo put his hands on his hips.

“Where were you two!? We've been waiting for ages.” He growls when Natsuki suddenly embraces him and launches into a rant about how cute Syo looked when he was impatient. Haruka laughs and shook her head, stepping out from the centre of the group to approach the two of them.

“Ready to go home?” She asks, looking between them. Behind her the others have begun to disperse towards the bus with the tinted-windows that had brought them here. Otoya nods.

“Ready.” Haruka grins and turns to hurry towards the bus. Tokiya falls into step with Otoya as they follow after her. Their hands brush, and Tokiya's fingers just barely squeeze Otoya's. At the bus, Haruka holds out her hands to them, drawing them both into a tight hug when they each accept one.

“This was the best night of my life.” She whispers, and neither of them can disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics in italics are from Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy who are great to write sex to, and for drowning out the noise of my neighbours incessant decorating. It's been a long time since I've been backstage so vague details are vague.


End file.
